Street Punk Gang
The 'Street Punk Gang '''is and extremley violent and ruthless gang that controls East New York in Death Wish 3''. It is led by Manny Fraker and started a war agianst Paul Kersey and the citizens of East New York. History Before Paul Kersey The Street Punk Gang had not always been in East New York. It had once been a quiet neighborhood where Paul's war friend Charley lived along with the other citizens of East New York. They moved into the neighborhood sometime before Paul came back to New York City and has been terrorizing it ever since. Their acitivtes included collecting protection money from citizens, robbery, muggings, vandalism, murder, rape, and other illegal activites that the police could not control. Once Paul arrived he realized that the neighborhood needed to be cleaned up and to do that the Street Punk Gang would need to be kicked out of East New York so Paul could restore peace. Against Paul Kersey After Paul arrived in East New York, he noticed that crime had become rampant and that the streets needed to be cleaned. After meeting the gang's leader Manny Fraker, and ordering a few weapons and making custom ammo, he started cleaning up the streets by killing The Giggler. Soon after that the Street Punk Gang retaliated by raping Rodriguez's wife. Paul continues to kill more members of the Street Punk Gang and each time they retaliate by killing one Paul's friends or destroying something of theirs. Eventually, the situation leads to an all out riot that pits Paul and the citizens of East New York agianst Manny Fraker and the Street Punk Gang. The riot draws out over a while until Paul eventually kills Manny and the Street Punk Gang surrenders and leaves East New York for good. Paul then leaves East New York before the police can arrest him. Apperance and Attitude Members of the Street Punk Gang dress in typical clothes but usually with a certian style that makes the clothes look tougher. Typically leather or denim jackets, ripped shirts, jeans, tennis shoes, combat boots, studded/spiked wrist bands, chains, and hats. Some of them wear military style clothes such as camofluage pants. There are some who wear motorcycle gear. All members have a gang logo on their forehead that identifies them as members of the Street Punk Gang. It is a black lines with two red lines drawn through it. The Street Punk Gang is not an organized criminal enterprise my any means. It is simply a group of hoodlums that take orders from Manny Fraker and engage in all activites that criminals would engage in. They are all violent and ruthless criminals and do as they please to the citizens of East New York. Often members commit individual crimes and give a cut to the gang of whatever they steal. Still, their unorganized and careless activites lead to them to be kicked out of East New York by Paul and the citizens of East New York. Known Members *Manny Fraker *The Giggler *Hermosa *Angel *The Cuban *Tulio *Street Punk Car Thieves *Chaco *Hector *Female Punk Gallery Gang 3.JPG|Manny Franker and some of his gangmembers. Gang 2.JPG|A gangmember aims his revolver. Gang 4.JPG|A gangmember gets killed. Category:Antagonists Category:Gangs